Gundam seed old meets new
by Animemerer
Summary: Years after the second war peace has lasted, however terrorist groups are up to their usuall buisness so its up to a secret group who uses machines from the past has risen to quell them, but not everyone agrees.
1. Chapter 1

The year is cosmic Era 79. It has been 5 year since the peace between Orb and ZA.F.T. was created. The world has seen many years of peace with little scuffles between the military and remnants of the terrorist groups Blue Cosmos and The Coordinator Superiority Organization (C.S.O.) However unknown to the governments of the world a new threat has emerged one that seeks complete and total control.

**Space the L3 colony area. Near Z.A.F.T. Colony Judas**

Three machines were heading to the colony, each a different look and design from the rest.

"This is unit 1 contacting units 4 and 5. Can you hear me 4 and 5?". one of the pilot's spoke over the radio. "Yes we hear you Unit 1."they answered. "Good what's your current position are you in place?" "Yes were ready all we need is confirmation from outside." they replied."Understood, units 2 and 3 prepare for combat." "Right" they responded. The three machines flew through space to a nearby colony.

"Entering the area of expected battle. "Unit 2 commence separation. Head to your assigned target area."

"Alright, see you guys later." Said Pilot 2 as he left the other two. " Engaging radio silence activating Mirage Colloid." The machine then disappeared. "Unit 3 begin assault in 5,4,3,2,1, now." Unit 3 then opened multiple parts of its armor and launched 34 micro missiles at the colony. The missiles flew down and hit the colony causing minor damage to the exterior.

**Inside the colony **

Alarms were blazing through out the military harbor yard. "All mobile suit squadrons scramble, level one battle stations, enemy detected confirmed as the unknown terrorist model." Spoke a soldier over the interior loudspeaker. Then all the soldiers began running to their assigned positions some went to the hangar. "Prepare to launch." Shouted the solider. "Opening hangar bay doors."

However, hanging above the outside hangar doors was Unit 2 completely undetected waiting for the time to strike. "_Aha, so that's where the entrance was"_ thought unit 2's pilot. He waited until two squads of mobile suits left and then snuck into the hangar.

"Squad 15 prepare to mobilize." Spoke the soldier. Then as soon as he finished an explosion happened and squad 15 was destroyed. "What the heck" spoke a soldier in the hangar? Then unit 2 suddenly appeared in front the main catapult. It was black and was carrying a green beam scythe.

"Look out enemy in the hangar bay." Spoke the soldier for the last time. As soon as he finished unit 2 had launched its shield as a projectile and destroyed the control room. "This unit 2 here Unit 1 go right ahead destruction of the control room is done." "Roger that Unit 2. Unit 3 alert 4 and 5 about the plan." Ordered pilot 1 as he flew of in his machine. "Understood" pilot 3 did exactly as she was told while preparing to fight the incoming mobile suits. She then began firing her beam Gatling gun at the incoming enemy mobile suits.

**Outside the colony.**

Meanwhile unit 1 was flying to the south part of the colony and flew into a small access tunnel. He flew until he got came up on a turn. Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep. "Hmmm, two mobile suits detected both confirmed as Zaku's equipped with gunner wizard packs. Should be simple enough to take out." The pilot then flew around the turn and was immediately picked up by the Zaku's radar.

Enemy machine detected, wait a minute is that a sky grasper" shouted a Zaku pilot. "Does it matter fire the proton guns."" Both machines fired. However, unit 1 pulled up and evaded the both blasts. He then fired back with his own proton gun. The shot connected and destroyed one of the enemy machines.

"Derek, you bastard" shouted the other Zaku pilot as he fired his proton cannon again. The shot missed once again and unit 1's pilot increased his speed aiming for the Zaku. He turned slightly to the left and as he did the machines right wing opened up and revealed a beam saber that sliced through the Zaku. "Ahhhhhh" shouted the Zaku pilot with his dying breath.

Unit 1's pilot ignored the scream and proceeded on his original flight plan. "Emergency government evacuation hatch located. Proceeding to enter colony." Spoke unit 1's pilot. He then fired his proton cannon and blew a hole into the colonies interior and flew through.

**Inside the colony interior civilian area. **

The explosion high above the colonies simulated clouds attracted the attention of everybody as they looked up wondering what was going on. A woman screamed as she saw the cause of the explosion. An unidentified machine had forced a way into the colony interior. The machine was falling at steady rate in a confused pattern.

"Matching telemetry systems to that of the colonies rotation." Spoke unit 1's pilot. The machine had quickly grasped control again and corrected himself. He regained control just in time to prevent crashing down in to a building. The pilot then engaged the thrusters and flew a feet above the buildings. He proceeded to a house on a hill surrounded on all sides by a fence. "Target sighted now beginning attack on the mansion." The machine then let out a rainfall of bombs on top of the target which destroyed the mansion and surrounding area.

"Target building has been destroyed, now heading to rendezvous with units 4 and 5 Units 2 and 3 do you read me?" spoke unit 1's pilot. "Unit 2 here, read you loud and clear." "Unit 3 here understood." They replied. "Uhhh, unit 1?" spoke unit 4. "Yes, unit 4 go ahead." he replied. "We have a problem. It seems the second target is trying to escape using the civilian escape route." "What are you sure about that?" "Positive, unit 5's camera confirmed it." "Alright, alert units 2 and 3 that we're switching to prediction A came through and were using plan D to counter it." He ordered. "Right" replied unit 4's pilot.

**Outside the colony.**

"What, man I can't believe that guy he's such a coward." shouted unit 2's pilot. "Agreed" spoke unit 3. "What do we do now?" "You heard um Prediction A, Plan D" replied unit 2.

The 2 mobile suits then activated their thrusters and flew off to new destinations.

**Inside the colony.**

Unit 1 was flying to the military spaceport to rendezvous units 4 and 5. When he arrived the pilot of unit 1 saw that unit 4 and 5 were finishing up the last of the ZAKUs. Unit 4 was cutting a ZAKU with it's heat shotels and unit five launched it's arms after another as it was taking aim.

"Unit 4 is the path secured?" unit 1 asked over the radio. "Yeah, these guys were just trying to attack when we entered, we tried to hold off on them, but unit 5 got impatient and attacked." Unit 4 replied. "I see, what's the status of the target?" "The target has already reached the civilian shuttle and taken off there's nothing more we can do about it, we need to escape now. " "Agreed, unit 5 were leaving."

"Ahhh, but I was starting to have fun." The pilot said in a sarcastic tone. The trio of mobile suits then began to travel down the military entrance.

**Outside the colony**.

As the three mobile suits went down the path, outside units 2 and 3 were locating the launch point of the civilian shuttle. "Shuttle launch point located." Spoke unit 2's pilot as machine looked over the shuttle as it launched. "Ready unit 3?" There was no response "Unit 3?" "Quiet" ordered unit 3's pilot. "Hey just because you have a later model doesn't mean you can boss me around."

"First of all there's an enemy ship coming. I assume it's from their patrol teams." "Oh man really, sometimes got to love your machines long range sensors." "Right, secondly, all of our machines were built at the same time you moron."

"What moron." Shouted unit 2 as unit 3 took off. "Hey wait, where are you going?" "Isn't it obvious, you take care of the shuttle and I'll take care of the battleship." "What, but I don't want to go inside the shuttle." His complaint fell on deaf ears.

"Arghh, forget it." Then unit 2 jumped and proceeded to follow the shuttle.

**Inside the colony.**

Meanwhile units 1,4,5 were continuing down the tunnel.

"Arghh, how far is this stupid tunnel?" asked unit 5's pilot. "The tunnel begins from the main equipment drop off dock, passes through the military base and then exits in to space." Answered unit 1. "What that long, but at the speed were going it will take forever. So why don't we pick up the pace and get the heck out already?"

"We can't, we have to pick up something, while we're in this tunnel." replied unit 4. "You mean them?" asked unit 5.

"Exactly" responded unit 1.

The three cut their conversation and continued going down the pipe.

Then unit 4's pilot spoke "Target rendezvous area is just up a head.". The three of them stopped and their mobile suits crouched down on one knee. Out of the corner came three people in normal space suits.

"It took you long enough." Shouted one of the people over the radio in an upset tone. "Shut up we could've just let guys come here and kill you as you stepped out of corridor." Unit 5's pilots replied with the same tone.

"Perhaps, but then how would you analyze all the chatter from Blue Cosmos, Logos and the C.S.O. group." Spoke another person in a suit this time with a calm voice.

The pilot just sat there saying nothing with fierce rage growing in her eyes. "I thought so said the first person. "Enough of your babbling we need to get outside pronto."

**outside**

"Sorry, but I can't let you leave." Unit 2's pilot said as he launched the shield of off his machine and took out the thrusters on the shuttle. Unit 2's pilot flew out of his machines cockpit and to the shuttle exterior. He connected a wire to the shuttle door and began punching on the device along his suits wrist.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please cover your mouths, close your eyes, and cover nose and hold your breath as the door is about to open." He spoke as he pressed one last button. The door opened and everyone could feel the pull of the airless vacuum of space.

"Alright everyone, I don't want any trouble I have one target and he knows who he is. So if you all would be so kind to put your hands up." He spoke as he entered and closed the door behind him. Everyone did as they were told and he began walking up through the aisles until he came up to a man in a business suit. "Okay you bastard time to die." As the pilot aimed the gun at the mans head three men tied to rush him. Pilot 2 jumped at one and kicked one of them in the head. He then spun around and round housed another in the head. The third man got to him and grabbed his arms and tried to shake the gun out of his hand. As the two were struggling the gun went off and the ricochet hit him in the hand. "Arghhhh" the man screamed and pilot 2 knocked him out with a fist. He turned around and aimed the gun at his original target and proceeded shot the man in the head and the body dropped to the ground. The pilot then ran to the door and opened up the door once again and left and floated back to his mobile suit. "_Man is this going to haunt me later.' _Unit 3 target 2 is dead time to fall back." "Understood, proceeding to rendezvous point." The two machines left the battle field and retreated into empty space. Followed by 1,4, and 5 who had left the tunnel and was now in open space.


	2. Chapter 2

**In the colony**

The Z.A.F.T. Soldiers were running around frantically trying to calm the civilians down as they ran panicked threw the streets. Meanwhile in the command center the military commanders were talking with the politicians.

"What do you mean you couldn't save Chief Takara and Executive Hadeial." spoke one of the politicians as he slammed his hands down on the desk. "With out them our colonies economy is in extreme danger of collapsing."

"I am aware of that Colony leader Sabneck, but for what ever reason those machines targeted them specifically. Perhaps if we had known who their target was we could have saved them." replied the military commander.

"Perhaps, but why were they able to even get into the colony in the first place?" asked another politician.

"Ensign, Tedore." the commander spoke as an aid came from the far wall with papers in his hand.

"According to reports the machine were completely undetected until the first attack by the screen of missiles on the surface. After which one of the machines most likely using mirage colloid attacked the military hangar eliminating most if not all of the colony defense strength. This served as a distraction so that the unit that attacked Executive Hadeial's mansion could enter the colony through the emergency political tube and escaped. After that all of the machines continued on their escape path and eluded all of our tracking parties that were sent after them."

"There you go gentlemen a quick summarization of what happened, this also happens to be he same summarization Mr. Yamato and Chairwoman Yamato shall receive when we send it." spoke the commander as he stood up. "Now if you would excuse me, I am going to check on how much damage we took and make plans accordingly." The commander then left through the door followed by his aid.

**Deep in space**

The machines disappeared into the darkness of space far away from the tracking units of Z.A.F.T.

"Attention Portcullis this is gundam Aether calling." Spoke unit 1's pilot.

However it was in bane since the one reading all radio transmissions was asleep. "Two bucks the idiot's sleeping again." Spoke unit 2's pilot.

"BENEDICT WAKE UP!" shouted Unit 1's pilot.

The sleeping man shook with fear and fell over in his chair. "Jeez Yushiro you didn't have to scare like that opening hangar doors. Strike Force one welcome home and good work." The man spoke over the radio.

All of a sudden an outline of a massive ship appeared and doors opened up revealing an entry way for the five machines. They flew into the ship and the doors closed and the outline disappeared back to the state it was in before. Inside the ship was just as big as it would appear from the outside. The pilots emerged from their cockpits and floated over to the catwalk as men in white normal suits floated over to the mobile suits.

"Jackson" unit 3's pilot called. "Yeah" the man responded. "The targeting scope is off by about 0.34 meters correct that for me please." "Yes mam." He responded as he saluted her. The two continued to float off in there directions.

The pilots reached a catwalk and a walked down to an airlock. The doors opened up with a mechanical hiss and they walked through. They stopped in the middle of the air lock and waited for the usual procedure. The pilots could hear as the airlock flooded with air and saw a green light flash telling them they could go ahead. They continued to float ahead and separated at a fork in the corridor.

"See you ladies on the lido deck." Shouted unit 2's pilot, as they floated away from each other.

"Oh god Maxwell your jokes are some lame." Shouted unit 5's pilot in response. The girls continued down the corridor and entered into a locker room and walked over to their lockers.

**Girl's Locker room**

Unit 3's pilot zipped down her Black and Cerise space suit and took of her matching Cerise and black helmet. The pilot had golden hair and a beautiful face with an hour glass figure with above average size breasts. She took of her suit and began walking over to a set of showers.

Unit 5's pilot was doing the same and walked over to the showers as well. Unit 5's pilot had hair as black as a crow and small breasts and was wearing a similar designed normal suit as the other but with a Pansy purple color, she watched and compared hers to the beautiful woman in front of her.

"_Why can't mine be as big as her's?" _she thought to herself as she sighed and walked to the showers. "Hey Bridget, why do you think Maxwell makes such lame jokes all the time?"

The girl looked at her "If I had to guess Ato, I would say that he's trying to cheer himself up."

Ato looked at her confused. " What do you mean cheer himself up?" she responded. "Next to Shuya, Karou is the most emotional person amongst us. For every person he's had killed who was innocent, he has felt extreme sadness." "I see, but if he knew we'd be killing people then why did he join?" Ato responded. "Don't know the only one who could answer that is Karou." Bridget responded as she turned on the water and let it run over her.

**Boy's Locker room**

"Whew that mission was extra tough." spoke Karou as he removed his helmet. He was wearing a black and gray version of the girls suits.

"I disagree Karou, I thought it was a standard difficult." spoke Shuya as he removed his helmet and his matching black and Sand colored suit. "Not the mission, I mean that I had to take a space walk and go kill the target in front of a bunch of people." Karou responded.

"Did they see your face?" asked the Yushiro in his Black and Navy Blue suit. "Of course not, what do you think I am stupid." "Sometimes I wonder." he responded as he floated to the showers in his towel.

"WHAT WHY I OUTTA SLUG FOR THAT REMARK!" Karou shouted as he waived his fist in the air. Shuya was behind him laughing at the two.

**Portcullis Bridge.**

Hey cap. Were back spoke on of the three rescued members from the pipe. "Ahhh Milena I'm glad to see that your alright." Spoke the captain as he stood up and hugged the girl coming at him. They stayed in their embrace for a few moments until another voice called out from behind him.

"Ahem, I understand how you feel about your daughter, but she and the rest of them must come with me to decipher the data." spoke a middle aged man in a lab coat he was wearing black pants with yellow shirt with lab coat over it. He had black mid neck length hair and a beard and was holding a clip board.

"Sorry about that Professor Sagir. Now if the three of you don't mind could you please tell me what data you were able to acquire for any future targets." asked the question as he let go of Milena.

"As you predicted professor there was a large amount of trafficking between that colony and the C.S.O. We were able to find a large amount of their plans, but they wont be used for a few months. Also we there was no mention of them in the chatter as well." spoke another of them this time a woman in her mid 20's.

"I see so does that mean we can focus on the Remnants of Blue Cosmos on earth that will be moving out in few weeks Mrs. Zareal?" the professor asked.

"According to my calculations yes." she responded. "I see, then after the attacks will we be able to get back to space in time to stop the C.S.O.?" "Yes, sir but we may have to split up strike force one" spoke the last person.

"Are you sure Amara if we leave them weakened when we don't have to it could be then for them." spoke the captain. "I am sir, the machines we need to counter Blue Cosmos' forces will not be able to return fast enough if they are launched into space." She spoke with her Red hair floating behind her.

"I see very well then I suppose we will have to prepare for the future then, but until then head for the L5 area we're rendezvousing with the Soto for standard maintenance.

The crew responded to the captain's order and began steering the ship to the L5 direction.

**Aprilius one PLANT Capital**

A green Z.A.F.T. Soldier was running to the supreme council meeting room. He ran into the room and gave a report to one of a paper to one of the members.

The council member looked at it and spoke "I just received a report from the Judas Colony. They were just attacked by that rouge terrorist group again. If this keeps up ZAFT will be forced to mobilize in full military swing to counter this threat."

"Are you mad!" shouted Ezalia Jouele "If we go into full armament we would be announcing another war and with n target the entire world would follow. With such a sudden shift the different scuffles between the individual nations on earth will intensify, leaving plenty of room for other terrorist groups to grow, not to mention it will throw their economies off."

"Perhaps, but if we don't do something this group will tear apart our military and when that is done we leave our selves wide open to attacks from the remaining pockets of Blue Cosmos." spoke another member. "So there is no other choice, but to destroy that group and eradicate them and the only way to do that is to FULLY MOBILIZE OUR FORCES." he shouted as he slammed his fist into the table.

The individual members began arguing amongst them selves until a calm soothing voice called out.

"Please council members calm yourselves." The voice spoke. Everyone looked and saw a girl with pink hair standing with her hand raised.

"Please calm yourselves everybody, I understand how you all feel, but if we were to attack them with our full military might we would still be leaving our selves wide open. And I can guess that some of you are starting to think that ORB could help us, but they are a completely neutral nation and will assist us in that manner so do not even bother bringing up that idea. Now all we can do until we have a chance to capture them is increase our defenses and prepare." She stood up and began walking towards the exit.

"So does that mean you are allowing a orbital drop?" asked another council member.

"Unfortunately, yes I will leave the details to you and give them to Kira after your finished discussing them." she continued to the door and walked out escorted by the DOM troopers. "_How did it come to this, the council is arguing amongst themselves and half of it is ready to go to war. Who is this group and why are they doing this." _She thought as walked out the council room.

"Milady?" asked the DOM trooper with a patch over his eye. "Yes" she responded. They entered a Limo that was sitting outside in the driveway.

"If I may ask why don't you send us and the others to deal with this force directly. With our skills we could easily capture them and bring them to justice. And with the help of the Freedom or even the Justice it could be done swiftly." he said as he started the car.

"I am aware of that, and I thank you for your bravery, but I do not wish send you and the others out until I am sure we can't reach a peaceful negotiations. I still believe that these people have some kind of reason to do what they are. I wish I just knew what it was."

**ORB Council room**

Mrs. Cagalli we have received reports that you have been giving assistance to ZAFT controlled colonies. May we ask why?" asked an ORB council man.

"Yes and what of it? I am giving relief aid to the colonies that have been attacked by that rouge group of soldiers that are attacking them." she responded.

"We understand that, but according to the nations beliefs you are going against your fathers wishes." he continued.

"My fathers wishes only apply to that of a nations wars, since we are doing it with a humanitarian purpose we are exempt from that issue. Also this group has also been confirmed as the cause of some the nations major disappearances. Whether or not these people died or went with them will decide whether or not they are hostile to us. And if they are why and the same question for why not. This group has to many mysteries behind it so we need to no first, but until then we continue supporting the PLANTS colonies as humanitarian support."

The council members were silent as they watched Cagalli's adamant expression.

"Now if there are no more concerns gentlemen I believe we should close this meeting." she said as she stood up and left. She walked out of the doors and down the senate building stairs and outside.

**Outside the Senate Building**

As she reached outside Cagalli saw a black car and a man with Dark Blue hair standing outside the passenger door.

"Athrun" she called out as she ran to him. As she reached him they hugged and kissed each other held their lips until he set her down.

"Well hello, to you to. How was the meeting?" "The meeting was a total mess, the council wants to know why were helping the PLANT colonies."

"Didn't you tell him that it was a purely a humanitarian mission." he said in a calm voice.

"Yes, but once again the council is full of people who either wish to keep ORB completely neutral or wish to join another nation like we did in the war." she spoke in an annoyed tone.

"I see." he said as he drove off.

The two drove through the city streets and went to the coast road. They drove along it until they reached a large white house on the cliff side. They drove in to the driveway and exited the car and entered the house.

**Coastal house**

When the two entered the house they saw a figure in the living room with Golden blond hair, and smelled food coming from the kitchen.

"Hello, Mu" called Cagalli as the figure turned around and saw the two off them standing in he doorway.

"Hmm, well if it isn't the Red knight and the Golden princess." spoke Mu La Flaga.

"I wish you wouldn't call me that, I hate being called a princess." she scowled at him.

"But you are a princess so I don't see why we can't call you as such" spoke a woman as she stepped out of the kitchen drying her hands with towel.

"Perhaps, but that doesn't mean he has to call me that every time he sees me. I wish you would tell him that Ms. Murrue." she responded

"Ahhh, but it's fun to call you that. Whoa" he said as he dodged a book Cagalli threw at him.

All of them began to laugh as Mu was now flat on his back.

**2 hours later in the kitchen**

The four of them were sitting down in the dinning room eating .

"So the council thinks you're aiding ZAFT and not just PLANTS?" Mu asked.

"Yes, that's basically it." she replied in a sigh

"But what would get out of doing something like that?" Ms. Murrue asked.

"We don't know, the only thing we can think of from something like that, is that doing this would more or less leave the coordinators with a monopoly on the remaining military strength on the planet." Athrun answered.

"Don't tell me they're afraid that most of the coordinators involved in the C.S.O., those guys are nothing, but a rag tag group following the guys from the Break The World incident 5 years back." Mu responded

"Perhaps, but if that's the case we should be ready to counter attack any aggressive movements of that kind." Spoke Athrun.

"No disagreements, but that would basically say were going to war again. And if we did that then there is a chance that some one could use this as a chance to aim a missile at the PLANTS an fire saying that it was missile error." Ms. Murrue commented.

"Perhaps we should call Lacus and get her view on what to do, after all its ZAFT that been hit the hardest by all of this."

"Agreed we can call them tomorrow in the morning." spoke Mu as he pulled fork from his plate.

**Space- Portcullis**

The Portcullis was entering an asteroid field.

"Welcome home everyone. To the storage facility Soto."

All of a sudden one of the asteroids opened up and Portcullis flew in to it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Armory One**

A man with brown hair was sitting at a desk reading a report that had just come in.

"_Another attack on another colony supported by ZAFT. Who are these people and why are they doing this." _he thought to himself as he looked over the paper.

"Kira" shouted a voice from the door.

"Yeah, Shin what is it?" Kira Yamatao responded.

" A call from Waltfeldt you, me, and Lunamaria, are to meet with the others and go to your place right now."

"Alright let me get a few a papers together." he responded.

Th two of them then proceeded out of the room outside.

**Inside the Soto**

"Portcullis proceed slowly at 3% thrust." spoke the dock operator.

The ship slowed to a crawl as the metallic docking claws latched on to the hull.

"Now extending docking tube. Welcome home strike force one." he spoke again. As the tube connected and the portcullis shut down it's engines.

"Whew, man oh man it is good to be back home." shouted Karou as he walked down the tube.

"I agree." spoke Shuya "Its been sometime since we last set foot in this place."

"How do you think Mica and Tarou are doing? I mean they did just comeback from their honeymoon 2 weeks ago." asked Karou.

"Don't know, but we probably shouldn't ask them, at least not for a while." responded Shuya. As they walked to the end of the tube.

At the end of the tube was a metal door sealed tightly as to not let any air escape through it. As they approached the door it opened and at the end they saw a female figure in a martial arts styled robe with a black belt tied around her waist.

"Sensei!" shouted Ato as she ran down to her sensei. She stopped as she saw her sensei throw a punch at her. The punch stopped right in front of her face and Ato had fallen down flat on her butt.

"Ato" her sensei spoke. "Why it is that I heard that you failed in the elimination of the second target Executive Hadeial?" she asked with an upset tone

"Wha- but how did you know?" Ato asked as she looked back and saw Karou with a large grin on his face.

"It does not matter how I found out you failed, but the fact that you did." she said as she threw a kick at her apprentice.

Ato dodged and stepped back as her sensei continued her assault.

Her sensei threw a punch and Ato blocked and threw a punch back at her sensei. But it was easily dodged and countered with a full body throw. Ato lay on her back immobilized and rolled to the left evading a incoming punch aimed at her face. Ato got up and took a defensive pose as she waited for her sensei to get up and continue the attack.

"I see you have been practicing your stun recovery speed. Good because in this battle I don't want to see you caught as easily as last time." she said as she threw another punch at Ato. Only this time it was blocked by another hand one that both of them recognized easily.

**The archangel briefing room one**

"So you haven't taken an offensive stand on them yet either huh?" asked Cagalli as she looked at Lacus on the screen.

**Eternal bridge**

"No, but the council is starting to pressure me about sending a counter attack order against them almost immediately." she sighed

"Whoever this group is they sure are well equipped" Andrew Waltfeldt said. "According to the data we have received from surviving troops. They have five units each one of them is different from each other as well as any machine that has been mass produced."

"So it is safe to say that what they are using is an entirely new model mobile suit design." asked Mu over the communications line.

"Yup and they are pretty good designs." Waltfeldt answered as he pressed a button. And images showed on both screens.

"The first machine they call unit 1 from the transmissions we've intercepted, it has a transformable frame similar to that of the Murasames ORB uses. Its armament includes a beam rifle, beam saber, a light screen deflector shield, and a few head mounted chain linked Vulcan guns. We can't really get any technical data until we get some close up spec shots. Also the beam rifle is sometimes interchanged and it uses a proton gun instead, but we don't much more than that, it except that is just as capable as the Justice in close range combat. " he finished.

"Really can't wait to meet him" spoke Athrun as he looked at the data.

"Too bad wait until we get through the rest of the other units." spoke Waltfeldt.

Kira took over and pressed a button showing a picture of unit 2.

"Unit 2 has a shroud that covers the entire torso area and continues on to the knees of the machine. It also uses a beam scythe that seems to be the primary weapon for it, but be warned the shield it has on its left arm detaches and shoots of like a lancer dart. There have also been reports of it moving around in space like a dragoon pod, but no pilot ever gave a good description those who survived were out range and didn't get a close look, and those who were with in range never survived those attacks to tell us about it so we aren't sure. Lastly the one thing that has us worried about this machine is that it seems to the Mirage Colloid system, we have had a multitude of reports of it being attacking from with in defense forces well past the front line of defense."

"What about the pilots do we have anything on them?" asked Ms. Murrue.

"Unfortunately no these pilots do say weird things over their radios, but isn't anything that any other pilot wouldn't say to a friend or ally and they have their voices disguised so we can't find them by scanning their vocal signatures." Lacus replied.

"Anyway continuing on." Shin interrupted "Unit 3 is basically a walking arsenal. It has an unknown amount of micro-missiles to use as well as two double beam Gatling guns it carries around. If that weren't enough it has those 4 proton cannons on its back as well even more beam Gatling guns inside its chest. We don't know how long it's operating time is, but with that many weapons there is no way it can be that long."

" Perhaps Shin ,but we should assume that it is long just to be safe. Especially since the fighting style it uses conserves on energy and uses missiles for the primary attack." spoke Kira from behind.

The group remained quiet as they watched how well armed unit three was.

Waltfeldt looked and saw how stunned they were and spoke. "Don't worry guys and girls." They looked at him. "Only unit three is armed like that. The last two seem to be mainly for close range combat. Unit 4 may have a transformable frame similar to that of the Gaia's, but it's main armament seems to be the shotels it carries around. They're probably heat based, but they shouldn't be that much of a problem to evade and the only distance weapon it has seem to be linear cannons which it can only use when it transforms. So while its in space it's almost defenseless against a distanced attack." he spoke

The archangel group looked relieved to hear about unit 4's shortcomings.

"Hey don't get too relieved." shouted Lunamaria as she entered the bridge. "Even though unit 5 is close combat based it's not that bad. From the data we acquired it seems it's main weapon is a double ended beam trident, but it also can extend the coverings over it's hand and crush the cockpit of whatever machine it hits. It seems to have more maneuverability than the average machine as well so be careful if you guys ever fight it."

"Wait a minute what do you mean if we fight it" spoke a new voice. The group looked over and they saw a boy leaning against a wall he was tall with red fiery hair and brown eyes and a scowl on his face he was wearing the standard blue and white orb military uniform.

"When did you get in here Jack" asked Athrun.

"Just before the purple haired girl started talking. I was bored and decided to do a little exploring."

"Ummm Athrun who is that boy?" Lacus called out.

**Soto **

"Save your sparring for later. Amara we still need Ato she is the only member of Chengs that has the skill to pilot the Basilisk, even though her skills are extremely limited." said Yushiro as he pushed Amara back and she stood down.

"Hey whats that supposed to mean?" shouted Ato from behind him.

"I mean that compared to the rest of us you are next to Shuya, but he has an excuse since he doesn't want to harm any body innocent and is holding back." he responded

"_Uhhh, so cool once again Yushiro shows how amazing he can be when he's ready." _"Very well then Yushiro, but only because you're one of my oldest friends and a good rival during training." she said as she turned around and left. "Ato meet me in the sparring ring in 15 minutes." she ordered as she left through the door back still turned.

"Man, every time we comeback Amara has to do that. Attack Ato and have Yushiro step in and end it, every single time." spoke Karou as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Maybe she's trying to forge her chance at love, you know how she likes to be in control." spoke Bridgett as she walked pass with a sarcastic tone in her voice.

The group walked to the elevators and pressed the down button for 6 floors.

"Listen you 5 it will at least 5 hours before we launch again so keep whatever it is you plan to do here short. The next operation will be against Blue Cosmos so be ready." spoke the captain. Strike force one turned around and saluted him and turned around.

As the elevator stopped they walked out and went in their separate directions. The captain watched as they left and began floating down the corridor until he came to a door. The captain opened he door and he walked in.

**Soto- room**

The room was pitch black with no light source other than 6 monitors.

" Greetings Generational leaders." spoke the captain.


	4. Chapter 4

**Soto-unkown room**

"Greetings generational leaders" spoke the captain.

"Greetings captain Sangu. I assume that the last mission was a complete success?" asked one of the figures on the screen."Of course leader FC. The mission went exactly as predicted." captain Sangu replied.

"Good so how much damage have we done to them as a result." asked another. "According to the reports we intercepted the CSO have taken a major hit with the loss of their main recruiters and will be unable to carry out any plans for at least half a year leader UC." Sangu answered. "Well that's good" replied the same person.

A quick moment passed and Captain Sangu spoke.

"Leaders this attack has damaged the CSO considerably and we recently have come into contact with data that shows the remnants of Blue Cosmos are conducting some kind of experiment." "An experiment what kind of an experiment?" asked one of the Leaders. "We are not sure, but strike force one and myself would like to find out as soon as possible. So we would like to ask permission to find out." replied the captain.

"And by find out you mean stop them?" asked a female voice. The captain looked to the last screen to the left and replied. "In a sense yes, but only after we acquire the data and find out what their plan is exactly." "Of course only the attack oriented leader of strike force one would consider such a thing." she replied. The captain's face contorted into a hidden scowl as he looked at the screen. "Wha-" "Could the two of you please wait until your personal times to argue about this." spoke another female voice this one much softer and nicer than the other.

The two then looked over at the screen next to it and saw another woman looking at them with her hands together her head resting on them.

"Also lady AW I would prefer that you not broil one of my subordinates. After all the members of the individual sections are all deeply related to one another. So by insulting them you insult me as well and no one likes to be insulted." she said with a cheery sound in her voice. The other women grunted and replied "Forgive me Lady AC I meant no disrespect, but I am just simply stating my mind."

"Well since that, matter has been dealt with perhaps we should focus on the present." spoke another voice. "After all I would hate for my part part of out organization to delete itself." "Of course Leader CE, so I assume that is a yes to our movement." spoke Captain Sangu. "Indeed by all means, if it keeps the world from going to war once again go right ahead. Does any one else wish to give their two sense about this."

"It is my opinion that we let them do as they please." spoke the FC leader. "I concur with the FC. What about you Lady AW?" spoke the UC leader. "As much as I hate to agree with this plan I think you should continue." she replied. "And of course I, your superior, agree with your idea of a preemptive strike." answered Lady AC.

"Very well then strike force one shall begin operations to attack Blue Cosmos immediately." spoke the captain.

**Soto- training room**

Amara was punching a training dummy until she heard the door open and looked at it. "_Yushiro" _she thought.

At the door was Yushiro entering with a towel around his neck with a green vest. He ignored her and walked to the weights and picked two sets of 5 pounders and began lifting them. He noticed Amara and looked at he with the same emotionless face he always had on. Yushiro put on a pair of boxing gloves and started punching a nearby punching bag.

As he continued the door opened up and Ato walked in with Karou close behind her.

"I'm telling you Ato, just because you're a martial artist doesn't mean that you can stop every one when you're in a mobile suit." Karou spoke. "Perhaps, but if I was in a GF model no one could stop me." she responded. "Please with your reckless style of combat you in a GF model would have gotten you killed in mission one. Yikkes!" shouted Karou as he saw a kunai knife imbedded into the wall. He looked and saw Amara's arm in throwing position and shot her an angry look.

"Don't give me that look Karou." she said as she went in to a resting position with her hands at her side. "I was wondering why Ato was taking so long, but I see now. Next time you guys come here together I suggest that you keep your mouths shut especially when he's training." Amara turned to Yushiro as he continued practicing his attacks on the punching bag.

**Archangel- Briefing room**

"Athrun who is is that?" asked Lacus over the screen she was pointing to the boy leaning against the wall.

The boy leaned off the wall and saluted "Lt. Jackson Herdeal, I am a member of Lady Cagalli's elite government defense squad."

"Is that true Athrun?" asked Kira.

"Yeah it is, he was recently assigned a position with us a few months ago" he replied. "But he isn't supposed to be authorized to take part in these kinds of meetings with out me or commander Lu Flaga's permission." he continued as he looked at him.

"Forgive me for my intrusion, but I was looking for Mr. Zala to have our weekly sparring match." Jackson replied. Athrun sighed and looked at the video screen.

"I apologize everyone, Jackson is a bit of a hot head, but he is loyal to the government Cagalli has created and has proven that on more than one occasion." Athrun turned and looked at Jackson and back to the screen. "So if its alright with you, I see no reason as to why he cant listen." Athrun continued.

**Eternal-Bridge**

"If Athrun thinks it's alright I don't see why we can't trust him to." spoke Lacus. Everyone looked and nodded in agreement and looked back to the screen.

**Soto-Strike force 1 Briefing room**

The members of strike force and the portcullis crew were gathering into the room.

"Alright everyone take a seat we have to discuss our next plan." spoke the captain as he walked to the front. "I have spoken to the generational leaders and they have agreed , that an attack on blue cosmos is necessary." The crew members began conversing amongst themselves after hearing the news their captain had given.

"And of course since Blue Cosmos is mainly situated on earth we will have to conduct atmospheric entry and split up the gundams and attack different locations simultaneously and then attack the other targets at our leisure."

Suddenly a crewmen raised his hand. "So does that mean that the portcullis will be commencing entry with the gundams on board?" he asked.

"Not exactly" replied the captain. "The gundams will enter the atmosphere on their own. But, they won't be alone exactly. We already have allies on the ground and our hidden bases are more than ready to support them whenever they ask for it and lastly we'll be using the drop ship Admoria to give aid to each of their special needs. Things such as rearmament, special medical aid, and most importantly it will transfer information to and from the Portcullis which shall be orbiting the planet on the outskirts of the debris belt. This way we will be undetected and still be able to pick them up from just about anywhere." the captain finished.

A crewmen raised his hand and asked "What about the repairs and moving the gundams around? I mean even though we will be receiving assistance from our allies on the ground I don't think we'll be able to move the gundams completely with out leaving some kind of paper trail behind and if that happens our ground members could be compromised and endangered and so will their families."

"A good question, we thought about that and we all agreed that we should use the help of groups like mercenaries squadrons and Black Market dealers, however if either ORB or the Plants capture them we will reveal ourselves and tell them all that we know. And I mean everything. Our mobile suits, our histories, ancestries, and of course the thing that we are trying to prevent."

The crew members began to gossip amongst themselves as the captain watched them.

"I know this mission is extremely dangerous;" spoke the captain over the voices of everyone else. "And that what I have planned is more than less likely to succeed, but it is necessary if we want to save this era from falling to a threat that should never have existed in it. However if any of you feel that it is too risky and that you would rather be able to see your friends and family again I will not hold you accountable and neither shall I blame you you all I ask is that you be ready to continue where we left off." he finished as he left the room. He stopped at the doorway and turned around "Those who will join the mission have 5 hours to meet us at the dock."

**Archangel – Briefing room**

The group aboard the archangel looked at the screen at the data that the ZAFT forces had gathered on the unknown mobile suits.

"Whew the technical data ZAFT acquired just from observations is impressive." spoke Mu.

"Perhaps, but all this data is just information the enemy doesn't mind letting out. I mean it's like we know what their operation time's maximum limit is or what their armors are made of. If we had that kind of data we could destroy them or even capture them with little to no casualties." replied Athrun.

"That would be extremely helpful, but then again if we had that kind of info we could probably find out who made them in the first place." spoke Ms. Murrue.

"Yeah and make them show us how we can unmake them." said Mu sarcastically.

"I hope we fight them before that though especially that unit 5 they mentioned." spoke Jackson excitedly.

"Perhaps you will, but until then everyone in the circle is to be on a level 3 status no information on our members affairs are to be let out to any one else. Even the higher ups in the military and the government are not to be alerted. If any of them press you tell them it is a direct order from me and if they continue still report them and they will be held in jail as an enemy spy." spoke Cagalli.

Once she had finished Athrun, Jackson, and herself left the Archangel and drove of in a limo with Jackson following them on a motorcycle.

**Soto- Air Lock Tunnel**

Strike force one was standing watching as the volunteers entered the tunnel heading for the portcullis.

"There's a lot more people than I thought that would volunteer for such a dangerous mission." spoke Ato as she watched the volunteers move along.

"I agree." spoke Shuya "Even though the Captain said all that, these guys are still coming at full speed."

"Of course, even though they are scared about loosing their lives they know that if they don't all the work they did before will be in vain and all the people they helped kill would have died in vain as well and they couldn't let that happen." Bridget spoke as she walked past the two and continued down to the ship.

"She's right ya know." spoke Karou as he walked up behind them with a bag filled with what ever he wanted. "What do you mean she's right?"asked Shuya. "I mean that, what she said about how those people feel. I mean humans are naturally scared to die and most are afraid to inflict that fear on others, but some humans are also able to ignore that and do what they have to do. I mean look at us we may be the descendents of gundam pilots who were just as if not better than the great Kira Yamato, but that doesn't mean that we have to follow the orders that the Keep or the generational leaders give either. But we chose to instead to keep the peace that was created and these people are doing working for the exact same reason." he replied.

"So all these people are coming along just to make sure the peace that exists currently stands and lasts for as long as they can?"asked Ato. "Exactly, they are honoring those who gave their life by making sure the peace they created lasts for long after their children are gone." spoke Karou as he walked down to the ship. _"I see, but does that mean that it's right." _thought Ato to her self as she too continued to walk down the to the ship.

Shuya stood there watching as the two of them walked to the ship. _"But what if we told everyone in the world what is truly going on, before we get caught."_ Karou thought to himself as he proceeded down to the Portcullis.

Yushiro stood high in the rafters watching people board the ship.

"So here you are Yushiro." spoke an unknown voice. Yushiro looked and saw a woman in white dress uniform. "What do you think so far about the operation?" she asked. "I see it as a complete success so far, but I think we could use a little more time as well as connections to convince the rest of the world." he replied. "I see don't know how much time I can give you, but I know one way how you can create a new connection." she spoke. Yushiro looked to her with a puzzled look and replied "How?" The woman extended her hand with a disk in grasp. "Everything you need to know is on this disk." Yushiro reached out and grabbed the disk. "Also a list of people who know about this plans inside and will be awaiting your contact." "I understand thank you Leader AC." spoke Yushiro as he began to walk away. "Oh two more things, one make sure to tell Captain Sangu. And two in the future please don't call me that when the two of us are alone." "I see I will do as you ask mother, the mission is accepted." Yushiro said as he left with a grin on his face.

"_Not exactly what I wanted, but considering who he's related to I'm not surprised, I just hope this mission will have the same influence as our ancestor had received. Ohh Heero what would you have done in this predicament." the leader thought to herself as she left._


	5. Chapter 5

**Soto launch bay**

"Portcullis you are clear for launch, take off when your ready." spoke the docking operator.

"Understood dock command." spoke the helmsman as he began the operations to leave port.

The Portcullis began reversing slowly out of the dock and through the asteroid covered doors it had entered in before. As the Portcullis left Captain Sangu picked up a radio speaker and began talking through out the entire ship.

"I would like to thank each and every one of you," he spoke as everyone on the deck looked at him "For your bravery and will power to come on this mission. I know that many of you are scared and think that you will die, and I will not lie to you there is a reason to do so and that some of you may not make it back. But, know this if we do not do what we have to many more people will definitely die. SO DO NOT LET YOUR FEAR OF DYING STOP YOU FROM PROTECTING THOSE WHO CANNOT PROTECT THEMSELVES."

All the soldiers shouted yeah as they heard the end of the captains speech.

"Wow the captain sure is good at giving speeches." spoke Karou as he sat in his mobile suit adjusting the OS. "Of course he is after all he is a descendent of Lucrezia Noin and you know how effective she was at encouraging her troops." spoke Yushiro with his emotionless tone in his voice as he left the hangar.

2 hours later the ship was nearing the edge of the ZAFT detection grid.

"Mass communications throughout the whole ship let all the gundam pilots and those who'll be going to earth to meet me in strategy room A." Sangu ordered.

**Strategy room A**

The captain walked in along with his daughter. "Alright listen up as you already know the gundams will be doing a decent drop onto earth and the drop ship will follow as a support machine. However, you will all be briefed on the specifics of the targets areas. Karou your first target is located in the Oceanic Union its a group of rouges who are stealing ORB Murasames and Astrays. Also their on the border of the ORB Union as well so be careful and don't draw too much attention from their escort fleets." the captain spoke.

"Gotcha, but why exactly am I attacking and why am I by myself?" Karou asked. "You wont, you'll be joined by a oceanic team each one is a decedents of the Orcs crew from AW period as well as from our own Ocean Sweeper group." "Sweet striking from the water with my own attack force sweet." Karou spoke.

"Next, Bridgett your target will in Eurasia an old mine that served as both a resource gathering station and a mobile suit factory at the same time you will be rendezvousing with some of our forces who were sent with ZAKU's as well as few Strike Daggers so make good use of them." Captain Sangu spoke. "Yes,sir" Bridgett replied in her Cerise and black flight uniform.

"Shuya" the captain shouted out. "Yes, Sir." he responded. "Your target will a group of merchants moving with a few mobile suits, it is unknown whether or not they are hostile so keep on eye on them, if they are hostile however, destroy them if not head to the Victoria Base to meet with the Maganac Corps." spoke the Captain. "Understood,sir." answered Shuya.

"Lastly, Ato your target is in the middle east the former area of Turkey, it seems you will have a mission that deals directly with our true enemy. As such you will not report anything unless its to me on a secured line." He spoke his eyes were showing how serious he was. "Ye...Yes,sir." was all she could say as she looked directly into his eyes.

"Good, now listen up descenders, the drop ship will be leaving after Yushiro, who has already been given his mission and will launch first as a distraction force against the ZAFT atmospheric defenses." the captain spoke.

"After which you all will head directly to the Indian Ocean where you will hide with almost zero contact with the surface unless it is needed and by needed I mean dropping or receiving. Do I make my self clear?" "YES,SIR." The men replied. " Good now I know you all are wondering who will command the ship since I can not leave the Portcullis so I will give you the next best person." The captain walked behind Milena and rested his hand on her shoulder. "My daughter Milena will take command, I know that she may not seem capable. But I assure you that she will take command well." The soldiers looked at Milena wondering if the captain had gone mad. Just then the alarms went off.

"Attention, attention, we will entering the operation zone in 15 minutes all gundam pilots report to their machines. And all descenders are to move as well members and board the ship immediately." spoke a soldier from over the ships speakers.

The gundam pilots and the descenders did as they were told and went to their assigned positions.

"Five minutes until full launch, Yushiro the route is clear take of immediately. Spoke the CIC operator. "Understood. Gundam Aether LAUNCHING!" Yushiro spoke as his machine rocketed off into space.

"All other gundams be ready to launch in about 5 minutes." the operator continued. The gundams were in atmospheric decent pods waiting to be launched.

**Z.A.F.T. Atmospheric and orbital command center**

"Sir, unidentified machine coming in at high speed ." spoke a radar operator. "What, is it hostile?" replied the commanding officer. "Unknown, but its coming straight at us." "LAUNCH THE ZAKU'S AND THE GOUF'S TELL THEM TO SHOOT THAT THING DOWN."

"Attack squadrons 1-4 launch immediately, mission is to attack and destroy the unknown machine."

The Zaku's and Gouf's launched back to back and proceeded after the unknown machine.

**Space outside the command center**

"_Huh so they saw me and launched mobile suits to counter me, a reasonable move. However, they don't have enough skill to accomplish their mission." _Yushiro thought as he flew. "Aether scan the transponders on the enemy machines." Yushiro ordered. "_Interesting a few of them are registered as targets in the computers. _Might as well clean up space a little before I head to earth.

The gunner wizard Zaku's fired their protons cannons aiming for the Aether, but it rolled to the left evading the fire and returned the attack with its own proton gun hitting one unit in cockpit destroying it.

The Aether's thrusters increased and it sped up activating its beam saber inside the wings and slashed two GOUFS in half the two blew up as he continued throughout the enemy units destroying them one by one.

**Z.A.F.T. Atmospheric and Orbital Command center**

"Sir, the unknown machine is ripping through our defenses as if they were toilet paper." shouted a soldier.

"Sir, the machine is heading for Earth side satellite array." reported another soldier."What" the officer yelled "_If he destroys that satellite we will be blind on any descents in to the atmosphere, but what would he." _"LAUNCH ALL MOBILES SUITS DO NOT LET HIM GET TO THAT DISH." he shouted as loud as he could.

**Space **

The ZAKUS and GOUFS continued to try to destroy Yushiro, but he kept evading and destroying them.

"Target sighted commencing with destruction." Yushiro spoke as he activated the beam saber and cut the satellite of the station, he transformed and fired the proton gun destroying it completely and raced back toward the earth. "Aether to Portcullis the enemy is blind, I repeat the enemy is blind." he spoke.

**Portcullis**

"All gundams launch, all gundams launch." the communications operator spoke as the pilots entered

"The drop ship will be known from this point on as Black base, and will descend after Basilisk leaves." he continued. "Roger that, helmsman did you get that?" Milena asked "Yes mam" he responded.

The gundams launched back to back on the catapult heading for the earth.

"Close all hatches prepare for detachment. The second were clear from the Portcullis we head directly for the earth remember our landing area is Indian Ocean. Make sure to calculate for the atmospheric entry angle if we burn up I don't wana hear it from my ancestors." Milena spoke.

**Command Center**

"Sir the dish has been destroyed Earth side radar is out." reported a soldier. "Have three teams of ZAKU's and GOUF's monitor that side. Tell them if they see anything report it here immediately." the commander responded. "Yes,sir." the soldier replied.

The ZAKU's and GOUF's launched and went to their assigned position where they the gundams and Black Ship appear out of nowhere as if they just deactivated their mirage colloid.

**Space**

Clamps underneath the portcullis opened releasing Black Base as it began heading for the Earth.

Meanwhile Yushiro was fighting the ZAKUs and GOUF's keeping them distracted from the operation his allies were carrying out. Aether dodged shot after shot and retaliated with the beam saber hidden in his wing cutting the enemy machines in half repeatedly. He was in a relatively good state of mind until he noticed that some Zaku's and GOUF's were heading to the earth.

"DAM IT!" Yushiro yelled as he turned the Aether around and went to intercept.

Yushiro quickly caught up to and surpassed the enemy units and transformed the Aether in front of them. "Charge cannon to maximum, switch to buster gun targeting mode." Yushiro said as the cockpit suddenly shifted from 3 panel view into 360 degree viewing. Three triangles flew from all around and linked up locking onto the ZAKU's and GOUF's that were pursuing them. "Targets acquired eliminating." Yushiro spoke with a cold emotionless voice. The shot was more powerful than ever before as the blast easily ripped through the mobile suits who were caught in the energy flow were ripped in half and the others either blew up or were pushed away by the incredible force of the blast.

"What the hell was that only the Freedom or a machine of that class should have that kind of power energy to spare." spoke a ZAKU pilot just before his machine was impaled by a beam saber in the cockpit.

Yushiro transformed and continued to Earth along with the others who were know already going through the process.

**EARTH**

Each pilot was in the place they were told to land and was waiting for the groups they were told would meet them to find them.

Shuya was waiting in the dessert and waived his hand as he saw a group of Maganac mobile suits with up to date weaponry approaching him.

Bridgett was sipping tea at a cafe as man with sunglasses on in business suit came and sat behind her.

Karou was laying in his machines cockpit as it lay on its back waiting for the ORC Sweepers sub to ping on his sonar.

Ato was sitting in the passenger seat of a truck as the driver with a full beard drove throughout the Middle eastern countryside.

**Z.A.F.T. Base Spain**

A limousine had just drove up as photographers and news reporters surrounded the entry. Soldiers moved out to clear a path for the passenger to get out. As the door open a girl in her fifteens stepped out in a light pink sun dress. She had Purple eyes and her hair was a Darker shade Pink. When the women stepped out reporters and camera flashes sprung to life. "Miss Yamato, Miss Yamato." the reporters asked again and again, but she was quickly rushed by her bodyguards into the building.

"Could I not just answer a few questions to quiet down the paparazzi?" she asked as she looked at her body guard. "I am afraid not mam, not unless we can confirm your absolute safety." he responded.

"Ahhh,but safety here in this city is all but assured for people of such high public ranking such as miss Yamato or should I say Kunya here. " spoke a man with grey hair and a beard wearing a Purple commander's uniform.

The two bodyguards saluted the man as he came and they Saluted back. "It is great to see you Commander Jesus." Kunya spoke. "It is good to see you to Miss Yamato especially in these troubled times. Which reminds me we just received a letter from command saying that from today on you will have new body guard one with a personalized mass produced mobile suit." "A knew body guard no one told me about this." she said as she looked at him confused. "Perhaps, but I am telling you what I received today. Anyway the pilot is over there." the commander said as he pointed at a boy looking at the runway through the window.

"Greetings how do you do Mr.-?" Kunya asked. The boy moved his eyes and looked at Kunya. "My friends call me Heero, but you may call me Yamagi. Yamagi Hadonrail."


	6. Chapter 6

**Z.A.F.T. Base Spain**

" Yamagi Hadonrail, such an interesting name, may I ask what it means?" asked Kunya. "Don't know never bothered asking what it meant just know that it was given to me." he replied " Really then well I guess it can't be helped can it." she replied with a smile on her face similar to the one her mother had.

As she finished one of the bodyguards came over and spoke Yushiro looked at the man and scowled slightly. "Mam, we have to head to the stage for a mic test." he spoke. "Of course and then we have a photo shoot with some of the soldiers don't we." she replied. "Yes" the other spoke as he to came over.

"Yamagi if you would accompany me for I wish to take the long way there?" she asked. "The long way, but that would take us straight through the mobile suit barracks." "I am well aware of that I wish to see what machine the man who will be protecting me pilots." she spoke in a kind voice. "I see very well then this way please" he said as he pointed to an exit. The two of them walked to the exit followed by the other two bodyguards. The four of them walked out into a jeep and drove of to the mobile suit barracks.

**Underwater near the ORB Union border**

"_Man what could be taking those guys so long." _Karou thought as he waited in his gundam's cockpit. "_For crying outloud the sweepers and the ORCS were twice as fast as this group is, huh."_ just then his cockpit beeped as the sonar picked up a moving object. "Sheesh what took you guys so long?" Karou shouted as the submarine he detected came closer. "Forgive us we were delayed by the storm, it lasted longer than what we had planned." spoke a communications officer over the radio. The submarine opened the bay doors and unit 2 floated into it. Karou climbed out and met one of the captain of the ship. "So does that mean the mission times tables have been moved up." he asked the captain. A big man with a full brown beard in a standard military uniform. "No, sir but there are a few changes to the plan."

**Z.A.F.T. Base Spain**

As the jeep drove around the barracks Kunya couldn't help her self, but to look at all the mobile suits standing tall with the sun gleaming off their armor.

"Ms. Yamato I wouldn't suggest looking out like that you never know when a loose bolt from one of the maintenance crews could shoot out." Yamagi spoke. "I'm sorry I couldn't help myself ever since I was a little girl and learned about my parents exploits I have been interested in Mobile Suits. Even though I have never actually piloted one." "I see." he responded.

The jeep came up to a hangar where a Navy Blue Zaku Phantom was standing tall with the shields disconnected and the grenades being removed by mechanics.

"You guys still haven't finished working on my machine yet?" shouted Yamagi. "Does it look like were finished yet, geez" called out a female voice as a red haired woman came down on a mobile suit lift. "I told you that it would take at least three days and that was two days ago." she spoke as she walked up to them."Please I can't take anything time date you give seriously. Every time you guessed how long repair or upgrades took you ended up finishing a whole day ahead of schedule." Yamagi spoke in a monotone voice. "Hmm, well you're not completely wrong, the major jobs are done all we need to do is reattach the shields and replace the grenades. Which all in all should take about 3 hours." she replied as she put her hands to her temple.

"Ohh well that's good news, this is a Zaku correct." Kunya spoke as she walked up to the mobile suit. "Close its a Zaku Phantom, Uhh who are you again?" she asked. "Ohh hello my name is Kunya Yamato." she spoke as she bowed to the stranger. "Yamato you mean the Chairwoman's daughter and the child of the best Z.A.F.T. Pilot to ever hit the military. "Yes that would be my parents." Kunya responded. "Wow it's an honor my names Celia and I'm Yamagi's machine's private mechanic this machine doesn't go anywhere with out me to tune it up."

Just then one of the Bodyguards ran up and whispered something in her ear. "I see, I'm sorry Ms. Celia,but if I don't get going I will be late for my press conference." she spoke and bowed again. "No problem I'm sure we'll see each other again." Celia said as the group walked away. "_So that's who Yushiro was assigned to protect, I can't wait to see the end result._"

**Outside an ORB Union Island base**

It was night and Karou was sitting waiting to initiate an attack on the base he saw before him.

"_What do you mean we have to have attack an ORB Base?" Karou shouted at the Captain of the Sub in front of him. "We intercepted an enemy communications and it said that the base was going to give them transports to another one of their hideouts deeper into the Oceanic Union. And with the all the unexplored and uncharted islands there the chances of finding them became almost zero." he replied with his head resting on top of his hands. "Great now I have to deal with the regular innocent forces along with the guilty ones. So have we at least located which transports they will be using?" "Yes, we also know when they will take off and that a majority of the guilty will be working the tower and anything else that will be reported to the higher ups later, so the number of innocents that will be killed will be minimized."_

Karou looked to his watch and spoke "Showtime" as he launched the buster shield of his machine at a plane that was taxing onto the run way. Alarms blazed as mobile suit came alive and started making their way to the run way. "Enemy attack, enemy attack all units head to the run way and counter attack." shouted the announcer as the fire spread over the runway.

**ORB Capital Zala's House  
><strong> 

A communication device went of and woke up Cagalli. She slowly reached out her arm moving from under Athrun's embrace and touched the top. "What is it, I was asleep." "Forgive me lady Cagalli one our bases along the border is being attacked by one of the enemy gundams we believe it to be unit 2." spoke a soldier over the lines. "What, send a helicopter too pick us up and send as many soldiers as we can to defend that base and don't let it get any further in to our territory." she said as she rolled over and started putting on some clothes. She looked over and saw Athrun still asleep and threw a pillow at him. "Athrun wake up." Athrun woke up and yawned as he looked at Cagalli. "Whats up Cagalli it's way too early to do anything." he spoke with a hand over his mouth. "Unit 2 is attacking one of the bases on the border." "What, are you serious?" he asked. "If I wasn't do you think I'd be rushing. Now grab some clothes and lets go a helicopter is already on its way to take us to the base." she said as she was putting on her council member uniform.

The two of them rushed to put on clothes and rushed to the helipad outside their house just as soon as the helicopter had arrived. They rushed on and it took them to Morgenrote facility. "Drop me off near the Archangel, Ill take the justice and head out from there." Athrun said as he was putting on regular officers flight suit. The helicopter hovered a foot above the dock near the Archangel and dropped him off and he ran up the gangplank and into the ship.

He made his way to the hangar and ascended up the lift to the cockpit. Inside the hanger were mechanics already preparing the Justice and Akatsuki for launch. In a few minutes both machines were ready for launch. "Commander you head to Morgenrote in case this attack is just a faint operation."Athrun spoke over the radio. "Right." the commander replied. "Athrun Zala, Justice launching." he shouted as the Justice shot out of the Archangel hangar. "Akatsuki, heading out." La Flaga shouted as he went out the other hangar.

The two machines flew to their destined locations.

**ORB Base.**

Unit 2 was slowly dealing with the Murasames and M-1's that were attacking him. The scythe cutting through the middle of every machine that came with in reach. Some of the ORB units tried to attack from a distance using their beam rifles, but the shots were ineffective against the defense shroud attached to Unit 2.

"Sorry boys those pea shooters won't be able to so much as scratch the Nightmares defense shroud." Karou spoke as the shroud closed and defended against more enemy attacks.

"Captain what the hell is that shield?" "Every time we shoot it nothing happens and the pilots skills with that scythe are too much we can't even get near it." spoke ORB pilot after pilot. As all looked hopeless to the pilots a beam boomerang came out of nowhere and knocked the Nightmare back.

"_Uh-oh only one person has that weapon in this military" K_arou thought as he looked to the sky and saw the Justice landing between him and the soldiers.

"Identify yourself, explain why you're attacking this base and why you have a gundam." Athrun spoke over the open com to the Nightmare. "I don't have to answer any those questions,but if you want a name then listen up good."spoke Karou over the open com with an unreadable voice. "I am a descendant of the God Of Death, a Nightmare that will burn this place of all who deserve to die. So to you Red knight of justice you may call this black knight your worse Nightmare." Karou said as he pointed his scythe and activated it the acid green blade curved downward as far as half-way through the shin of the Nightmare. "Nightmare, is that the name of your machine?" asked Athrun. "Correct, now enough of all the questions time for me to send you to your maker." Karou shouted as the Nightmare charged the Justice.

It stopped in front of him and swung the scythe nearly missing the Justice as it flew up to evade. Only to meet the nightmare in the air swinging the scythe downward.

"_What is with this acceleration ?" _Athrun thought as he pulled out his beam sabers and blocked the attack.

"Impressive reflexes no wonder you're called the red knight of justice" Karou said as the two mobile suit clashed their beam weapons back and forth.

The Justice flew back and pitched the beam boomerang at the Nightmare which countered by releasing the buster shield to intercept it. The two mid range weapons clashed,but the shield' drilled through the boomerang and flew straight after the justice. The Justice kicked it away and charged at the Nightmare with one of it's sabers extended to impale the Nightmare, it waited until he was with in range and swung the scythe trying to cut him, but missed as he flew up at the last minute. The streak of the acid green light could be seen by the soldiers of the base who rallied up behind the husband of the commander they respected and adored so much. One by one the Murasame's and M-1's got up and continued their previous assaults on the Nightmare.

"What the, oh gotten some confidence now that the commander's here huh, well then you bastards can rot in HEELLLL! "_Forgive me"_" Karou shouted as the shroud opened on the Nightmare and a light shown from underneath.

Few seconds had passed and the light erupted into a volley of beam blasts that ripped through the Murasames and M-1s. Each one blowing as the number of shots was uncountable. Athrun just flew in the air stunned by the firepower used on the troops that were trying their best to defend their home nation. The Nightmare standing infront of the falmes of the machines he had just destroyed. Meanwhile inside the Nightmare Karou was starting to tear up after using the beam stinger to take attack the units.

"Orc sweepers, launch a full attack on the transports their isn't enough firepower on the base to intercept all of them." he ordered wiping the tears from his face.

From the ocean sea-land missiles streaked from the depths and struck the still transport planes making sure not one would survive.

**ORB ** **Morgenrote Command center**

"Lady Cagalli all IFF signals have completely ceased only the justice's is still transmitting" spoke a soldier." Some of the soldiers in the center were either crying over their friends, lovers, and family that was assigned to the base.

"Contact every soldier that can launch and tell them to head to that base immediately" she ordered but was interrupted by a communication. "Forget it Cagalli Unit 2 left after he attacked all the others. The most we can do now is put out the fires and rebuild, but after tonight this base will never be the same." he said as tears streaked down his face. "All right come back and give a full report on what you saw." she responded.

**Orc Sweeper's sub main deck**

"Unit 2 to black base, black base do you read me." karou spoke holding headphones with a speaker attached to his ear.

**Black Baser Indian ocean**

"Black Base here, go ahead unit 2" spoke one of the mission accomplished destruction of the unidentified strike force near has been taken care of. However, I was also forced to take out an entire borderline base as well." he said with sadness in his voice.

"We know Karou your attack is all over the news, thank you for your hard work and expect your next mission to come in a few days, until then rest. Black Base out." Milena spoke as she sat and looked at the news report from the Black Base deck. "Alert the other pilots of our status." she ordered. "Yes,mam" one of the communications officer replied.

**Eurasia Snowy mountain range**

"Lady Bridgett a report from Black Base. It seems that Karou has completed his mission." spoke one of the strike dagger pilots. "I see a moment of silence for the innocents who were sacrificed to achieve this victory." Bridgett ordered. The soldiers complied with some of them crossing their machines arms over the chest and the pilots doing the same inside. A few moments passed with no sound, but the wind howling outside. "Alright enough we continue on." she spoke as the mobile suits continued to move forward.

**Desert South Africa**

"_I hope Karou is doing O.K., at least he survived."_ Shuya thought as unit 4 marched through the desert.

**Turkey middle of nowhere**

"I see so the big mouth finished his mission after all huh, good now I can focus on mine." Ato spoke as she looked at her gundams diagnostic report.

**Z.A.F.T. Base Spain**

Yushiro turned of his phone and slipped into his pocket as he waited behind a stage watching Kunya address the press' questions non-stop.


	7. Chapter 7

**ORC Sweeper's submarine- Karou's room**

Karou was laying on his bed looking up at the ceiling wondering if there wasn't a way to have evaded all the destruction he had done a few hours ago. He sighed just, before he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." he said. The door opened revealing a girl no older than 13. "Hmmm what do you wan't, just so you know I don't do autographs." Karou spoke as he looked at the girl. The girl gave a scowl and answered in him "The captain says that because of the attack we won't be able to sneak the sub out of ORB territory waters." she responded. "What so how does he plan to get out of here?" he asked. "I don't know, but he also said to come to the bridge." she answered. "Fine I'll be there in about 7 minutes miss-" he stopped as he realized he never got the girls name. "Rein, Rein Akibara.". She said as she left the room.

**ORB Government building**

"This is the data we were given by Athrun Zala." spoke one of the council members. "Its obvious that the machines this unknown terrorist group is using are far more powerful than any of the standard models. If we want to destroy them then we need a machine that can rival a gundam or fight back with a gundam." another council member said. "Where is Lady Cagalli?" asked council woman as she looked around the meeting room. "She is currently at Morgenrote talking to Athrun Zala about that mobile suit with Captain La Flaga, and Commander La Flaga." another one answered.

**Morgenrote**

"Wow the fire power that thing let out is almost a bad as Kira's gundam when it comes to targeting multiple targets and hitting them at the same time." said Mu as he watched the Beam stinger fire on the screen of the meeting room. "Agreed, but the weapon still fires completely different from what the Freedom does. I've checked all of the Military companies that have anything to do with weapons designs for Morgenrote Inc., but they don't know anything about this kind of weapon. Naturally, I've also asked Lacus and the others to do the same, but so far no reply." Athrun spoke as he looked at them both his arms crossed.

"Still though that doesn't change the fact that a large number of soldiers lost their lives in this attack." spoke Murrue.

"We need to find those guys soon, but until then we will hold a ceremony for all those who died as soon as possible." Cagalli spoke as she looked at the three of them. They nodded and looked back at the screen playing the beam stinger firing and the computer analyzing the attack.

**ORB Borderline- Orc Sweepers sub.**

"Alright captain what are you going to do to get by the military blockade?" Karou asked as he opened the steel door to the bridge. "You gonna go all out and slip through forcibly or are are going to use me to cause a distraction and slip through while their busy." "Nothing so drastic, but we are going to use something just as risky." he replied. "First of all get your mobile suit of my ship!" he shouted at Karou who stood there dazed. "You're kidding right." "Nope, get your mobile suit of my ship I don't want it being discovered when ORB does a sweep of the ship." "Wait a minute" Karou replied as his jaw dropped every one on the bridge started laughing including the captain.

"Not cool cap gonna let me swim pass the border mean while your ship does a full scan by the ORB military huh." Karou "Yup" the captain spoke still giggling at Karou's reaction. "See the way I figure it since ORB is an Island nation they receive supplies via sea or air often and if not for the military for some other company. They wont stop trade completely, but they will slow it down; by doing sweeps over the crew's cabins, cargo and in our case mobile suit collection. So I came up with the idea of leaving you're machine as well as the Cancers and Pisces units here underwater with a stealth coat over them. This way they wont be discovered and we can get the permission of their government to leave their waters." he spoke. "Ahh I get it, easier to leave with permission than to force your way out huh."Karou spoke holding his chin and smiling at the captain. "Exactly" he responded. "All right I'll go get my machine prepped for the drop off." he said as he began walking towards the door. "Oh and Captain make sure you don't forget any of us when you guys are leaving." he said before he continued.

**Eurasia Snowy Mountain Range**

Three men were overlooking a mining facility guarded by strike daggers and dual daggers.

"See that?" one of the men said to the other as he handed him a pair of binoculars. "Yeah, looks like they got the mine working in overtime, and I don't like the way those mobile suits are standing." He replied as he removed the binoculars. "James contact the camp tell them to put Lady Bridgett on the phone." he said looking back to the last man.

**Eurasia Bridgett's snow camp**

Bridgett had come to the radio as one of her men asked her to.

"Recon team what do you see?" she asked "Recon team reports that command was right this base's activity is way too high. They look like runners on steroids. Also I think the mobile suits may be mobile dolls." they replied. "Oh and why is that?" she responded. "Well along with our orders command sent us these binoculars that can detect the mobile doll's control signal and these things are picking up a lot of that." the second man responded. "I see, alright then be ready to strike in three hours and by ready I mean be in mobile suits." she said as she hung up the radio.

Bridgett turned around and called out "All pilots to your machine's we strike in three hours." as she finished all the mobile suit pilots ran out to the forest and started climbing into their ZAKU's and Daggers.

Bridgett was last to her machine placed near the front of the forest and climbed in. She took off her winter jacket wearing the flight suit underneath and started walking her machine with the others to launch an attack on the facility.

"Hey you people still on the ground it would be best for you to leave before we begin or at least before we finish, head back down the mountain and wait for a call from us there." Bridgett spoke over the radio as he mobile suit continued forward.

**ORB – Military docks**

"Whew" Karou whistled as he looked at the docks filled with ships. " Looks like the captain was right the military is doing a sweep of all the different ships out on the sea planning to leave there waters." he continued as he looked at Rein on top of the surfaced submarine.

The sub docked and Orb soldiers walked on the gangplank and into the sub inspecting it. All of a sudden a limousine passed the through the gates with a n escort. It stopped and the door opened revealing Cagalli and Athrun. The captain came out and walked up to them.

"Well I must say it is an honor to meet the lioness of ORB and the Red Knight of Justice." he said to them. "Please sir do not call us by those nicknames we don't exactly like them to be spoken during times of peace." she responded holding her hand in front of him. "Please forgive me your highness." he replied. "Please don't call me that either" she responded again. " Very well Mrs. Representative; As for me you may call me Captain Christopher, Chris for short." the captain spoke he gestured to Karou and Rein to come over. "And this is my daughter Rein and of our best pilots Michael." he spoke putting one hand on each ones shoulder. "Hello" Rein said as she bowed to them. "Whats up?" Michael said as he waived to them. "Hello" they both said together and bowed respectfully as they returned to normal posture they heard the cry of a soldier. "Lady Cagalli"

The five of them rushed over into the ship and down to the sub's hangar bay. As they reached through the bulk head door they were greeted by another soldier. Lady Cagalli we found these inside the ship" he said as he pointed to two machines. Cagalli and Athrun looked and saw two Forbidden Vortexes standing inside along with three Z.A.F.T. GooHNs.

"Care to explain this Captain?" Cagalli spoke as she shot him a crude glare. "Why of course you see, my submarine is a ship for hire. We get paid for digging up lost cargo for companies. And what better way to get things from the bottom than with a sub and mobile suits." the captian responded.

"Okay, but why do you have machines from the Atlantic Federation and Z.A.F.T.? Athrun asked. "Because those nations have the only aquatic type machines in the world." Michael answered. "And how did you get them?" Athrun replied."We didn't steal them if that's what you're implying. My father happened to be the one who started this group during the first war and he found a GooHN during one of his practice dives. He dredged the thing up and spent months paying one of the junk guilds to repair it." Micheal spoke as he held a fist in the air.

The two spent a few minutes staring at each other anger obvious in their eyes until the captain rested his hand on Micheal's shoulder. Micheal looked back and saw the captain face. A smug look saying 'now isn't the time or the place'. Micheal looked back and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry" he said as he looked at the two eyes showing sympathy meaning he meant what he said.

" Forgive Micheal, his father was a hero to him, but what he says is the truth. Jonathan was the one who started this group and he did discover the GooHN on the sea bottom on his practice dives." the captain apologized as he fished out an old photo and showed them.

The photo was of two men the captain and Jonathan standing in front of the GooHN covered in sea weed and battle scars. "After the Z.A.F.T. Forces left Heavens Base's waters we went there with a large group of junk Guilds to scrap up whatever we could find. We found some suits that were repairable and took them on board. Had we known that these would have caused a problem upon entering this country we would have contacted the government and asked for permission to use them first." the Captain spoke as the group walked to the sub entry.

"No it's alright, but may I ask who are the pilots for the Vortexes and how you launch them?" Cagalli asked as she looked at them. "Of course, the suits launch by flooding this entire area you see and we release them via the clamps. As for the pilots we alternate between jobs, most of the crew knows how to work the GooHNs, but the Vortexes are usually piloted by Rein or Tarou my nephew, but he's either coming back or still on his honeymoon. So Micheal here is the pilot." the Captain answered. "I see." Cagalli said as she walked out of the hangar and back on deck. "Captain I can give you permission to do your job, but you will have to register all your mobile suits and go with an escort ship and return to port so we may exam your new cargo." she said as she looked at the sub from the dock. "Well now that is very kind of you, but the company that hired us found someone else and terminated our contract so we were just going to head to a friend of mine in the Oceanic Union. Said that he has a job there for us. We were about to head there when we heard about the message for all ships to come here first." Cagalli looked outside onto the sea she turned before stepping on the gangplank.

"I see well were sorry for holding you back." Caglli spoke. "Yes and I'm sorry for accusing your crew." Athrun spoke as he bowed to them. "No problem representative, after all better safe than sorry." the captain replied as they walked away.

"Captain!" shouted on of the crew members. Cagalli and Athrun turned and looked. " Ishikawa, what the problem." "Well it's nothing too serious, except that Nate and Tamara left ship with out permission again. He said. "Again, don't tell me they went deep sea diving while we were waiting for the company to contact us." the captain responded. "Must be, we checked with the orb forces when they did a head count and there were two people missing. Then when we checked we found it was those two. There was no other time that they could have left." Ishikawa said. "Alright then, go tell the crew, we will head to our last coordinates slowly. That should teach them a lesson." the captain answred. "Yes,sir Ishikawa said before he left.

The captain turned and bowed to Athrun and Cagalliand waved them good bye, before he followed his subordinate. The two waved back and continued to the car. They entered and the car drove of.

**Eurasia Snow capped mountain range**

2 hours and 56 minutes had passed and the mobile suits had surrounded the facility waiting to begin the attack. "All right everyone from this moment on we switch to emergency radio chatter only. No conversation unless it's to save one of your own and be aware there is a possibility that some these machines may be dolls so remember that. Daggers be ready some of the enemy might mistake you for allies; if they do take complete advantage of it."

"Yes, mam" the soldiers responded.

"Fine, the attack begins in 5,4,3,2,1, now!" shouted Bridgett as she fired a proton cannon into one of the daggers standing guard.

**Meanwhile-Spain**

The press conference was over and Kunya was walking behind stage when she heard a security guard cry out.

"You, stop." the guard shouted as he and his partner chased after a man in a green jacket. The man had a disgruntled if not crazy look on his face he ran straight at Kunya.

"Miss, Yamato I love you, please go out with me?" The man shouted as he stopped in front of Kunya. Kunya smiled and held out her hand and rested it on the back of the man who was now doubled over tired from the running. "I am truly flattered kind sir, but I do not even know, to go out with you so soon would be wrong of me." she replied. Upon hearing this the man stared down at the floor eyes wide open as Kunya continued.

"However, you seem like a fine man and I would like to be your friend and maybe in due time our friendship will become more. If you would leave some means of contact with my assistant, and I will see to it that you and I will meet in thee future." she finished and began to walk away from him. The man stood up straight and began screaming. "You bitch, I work up the nerve to do this and that is all you can say." he screamed as he lunged for Kunya showing the knife he was hiding inside the jacket sleeve.

All of a sudden the man was tackled in mid air and he fell to the ground. As he stood up the man spoke "Who the hell are you?" he asked looking straight at Yamagi who did not answer and threw fist at the attacker. The attacker blocked the attack and struck back with the knife. Yamagi tilted his head evading the blade, grabbed the hand holding it and twisted until it let go. The man screamed an stepped back holding his now broken wrist.

The man got up and ran aiming to punch Yamagi with his good hand. But Yamagi side stepped and rolled away from the attack grabbing the assailants arm and struck at his elbow. The blow was enough to turn the mans arm in the opposite direction showing that Yamagi had clearly hyper-extended it. The man fell to the ground screaming and writhing in pain until Yamagi pinched a nerve spot and put him to sleep. Guards came over and lifted the man up and started taking him away.

Yamagi looked as the man was carried away, "Mr. Hadonrail" screamed Kunya furiously at what her protector had done. Yamagi turned around and spoke, "Before you try and say that level of force wasn't necessary, you should know that I don't care. I was a given a job to protect you end of story. Also the injuries weren't as bad as they looked he'll be fine after a few weeks of rest and if he lucky he'll only spend one night in the hospital, then he'll go to jail for however long the courts decide." he said as he walked away with his hands in his pockets.

**Eurasia-Mining Base**

Bridgett fired her proton cannons and destroyed the machines standing guard in front. As soon as she did the base's alarms started playing and the remaining defnese units began their counter attack. Bridgett's ZAKU's attacked from above on the cliffs meanwhile the daggers and Bridgett made their way forward up the hill side.

**Mining Base Command center**

"Send out all mobile suits immediately, contact beta team tell them I want that up and running ten minutes ago." he shouted. Little did he know it would be his last command as a missile flew in and destroyed the command center.

**The battlefield- west side mine entrance**

Bridgett's forces were making quick work of the bases defenses and were ready to close the deal with a direct shot to the mine.

"Mam our ground forces have successfully cleared out the mine, we can bomb at any time." spoke one of the dagger pilots.

"Good, fire now." she said with her calm attitude. "Yes, ma-arghhh." the soldier was interrupted by a scream of terror.

"What the, soldiers report, whats going on over there?" she asked. A soldier replied "It's a Gells-Ghe, where the hell did they get a Gells-Ghe from, run no-arghh." the soldier was silenced. Bridgett closed her eyes for a moments and began moving to the reported location of the enemy machine.

She moved using a combination of jumping and firing her thrusters to go a huge distance in a short amount of time.

Bridgett's machine landed in front of the entry and saw the remains of her soldiers mobile suits scattered in front of the entrance she looked around and didn't see the enemy. All of a suddenly her cockpit alarm blared. Her machine jumped to the right evading a beam rifle shot aiming for her cockpit. Bridgett turned around and started shooting at the mobile armor with he beam gattling guns. The Gells-Ghe blocked the shots with it's barrier and fired both it's rifles at her machine.

Bridgett jumped and evaded the attack spinning and firing her micro missiles and beam gattlings at the enemy machine, only to have the machine block the shots again.

"_I'm not getting anywhere with this blasted machine it's shield is too strong." _As bridgett's machine landed she pulled out the proton cannons. Two over her shoulders and two under them, the four cannons fired at once heading straight at the Ghels-Ghe. The red and blue streaks of the protons cannons flew at the Gells-Ghe melting and evaporating the snow around it. The Gells-Ghe engaged the shield and blocked the shot taking the full force and being forced back by the power. Bridgett's alarm sounded non-stop as the cannons began overheating. She tried contacting her forces only to find that her forces were unable to assisst her. "Damn it!" she shouted as ejected the cannons, the cannons shuttered as they hit the ground, meanwhile the Gells-Ghe was getting back into attack position.

As it was about to launch a counter-attack, Bridgett called out to black base via her encrypted radio. "Berserker to Black Base, Berserker to Black Base." she spoke calmly.

**Black-Base Indian Ocean**

"Black Base here, go ahead Berserker." replied a communications officer. "Have encountered enemy Gells-Ghe, unable to by pass shield, and all reinforcements are unable to respond. I am now initiating Berserk Charge." she replied. "What, no! Berserker do not use the Charger do not use the charge-" his cries were shouted on deaf ears as Bridgett closed the line. "Dam, contact BB commander tell her what's going on. Also initiate a black out over that mountain range immediately, make it look like a snow storm just formed over it."

**Eurasia-Mining base**

Brigdett breathed in and out as she looked at the Gells-Ghe, she pressed a button and green letters appeared on the screen. The letters read 'BERSERKER CHARGE ACTIVATED' As the letters shown Bridgett's screen turned green and the red flashing light inside turned green as well. The Berserker's eyes flashed and the machine dropped the two gattling guns, the Ghells- Ghe looked at the Berserker waiting to see what it's next move would be. Steam erupted from the shoulder's, knees, hips, ankles, and chest as parts of the exterior armor dropped the steam cleared revealing a slimmer machine standing and watching the Gells-Ghe. The Berserker had dropped all it's missile launchers and all exterior armor it leaned forward and ran forward with all of its thrusters firing at once pushing it to incredible speeds. The Gells-Ghe attacked shooting it's beam rifle's one after the other, but the Berserker sidestepped and dodged each beam. Bridgett ran up close and extended her mobile suits fingers straight. Seconds passed until beam shot out from each finger and combined making a beam saber and cut of one of the hands holding the beam rifles.

The Gells-Ghe pilots looked in horror at what the Berserker had done and it jumped back avoiding the other hand that had also donned a beam saber. The pilots initiated flight mode and tried to ascend, but that did not go so well as Bridgett's machine jumped after them. The Ghels-Ghe fired the beam blasters in the legs trying to hit her in mid-air, but missed. Bridgett's superior propulsion rocketed her machine to equal ground with the Gells-Ghe and with two clean swipes of her blades cut off the legs and remaining arm on the mobile suit. She then flipped over the suit and began destroying the remaining thrusters and kicked the Gells-Ghe, riding all the way to the ground. As the two machines impacted snow was kicked up into the air and made an cloud of whiteness surrounding the two machines.

As the cloud cleared, the Gells-Ghe head was in one of the Berserker's hands and the bladed hand was sticking at the cock pit of the Gells-Ghe. The pilots looked in horror waiting to see what Bridgett would do next. They were stunned to see her mobile suit flashing sign language to them asking them 'Do you have any regrets'. The Gells-Ghepilots laughed at the question as one replied. "Hardly our work here was long done, we were only mining some extra ore as a bonus." the pilot. Bridgett responded in sign language 'I see' and impaled the cockpit and ripped the blade out through the top. She rocketed away as the Gells-Ghe blew up.

Bridgett turned her machine around and called to her remaining forces telling them to come and retrieve the parts of her armor she dropped. The suits were there in minutes as a communication's went out over their frequency. "Lady Bridgett we are from the Taymyr Peninsula base, we were ordered to help you and your forces to evacuate this area." spoke a soldier with a Russian accent. Bridgett looked up and saw a large Mobile suit carrier planes hovering above head. "I see, I thank you for the assisstance. Men grab any mine workers and take them prisoner, blindfold them and prepare them for interrogation." she spoke over the loud speaker. "Yes, Mam" spoke the soldiers in unison as the large carrier landed.

Bridgett walked over to the ship and smiled as she looked at the captain of the ship. "Its been sometime Lady Bridgett said the man as he bowed. He was wearing a black leather and brown fur jacket and had a thick brown beard connecting from his bushy sideburns to his chin. "Indeed it has Commander Afanasiy, tell me how is Anfisa?" Bridgett replied as she came down the ascension cable from the cockpit. "Oh she is doing fine, and her mobile suit maintenance skills have grown quite a bit. In fact when I told her that we were coming here to pick your unit up she made me promise that she would be the one to repair your Berserker Gundam." he replied smiling and patting himself on the back. Bridgett spoke as she pulled of her helmet "She always was a determined one, and it was that determination that to this day," she paused and looked up to her Gundam's head, as the recently scattered sunlight shined on it "has helped me push on through life." she said as she looked back down at the commander


End file.
